


Voluble/Finesse

by seraphichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Shaddis you fucking cock block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: The whole gathering made him feel restless, trapped, and when even the alcohol couldn’t take the edge off anymore, he made a beeline to other end of the room and stepped out on the balcony where he could be alone.Well, almost.“So this is where you slinked off to,” Levi said.





	

It wasn’t so bad when they first arrived. Levi stuck close to Erwin, half so the man could show him off, half because he didn’t trust these bastards as far as he could throw them. Which, ideally, would be over the walls. He didn’t have to speak, really, just grunt if anyone asked him anything, prompting Erwin to elaborate with charming words and a charming smile.

It was when he got separated from Erwin by the crowd that things turned to shit. He spent the next hour doing his best to avoid everyone. Glaring worked with most, but he had to practically run from others, skirting the dance floor until they gave up the chase. He was not a talker, and he didn’t feel like trying to be one, either. Besides, Levi didn’t speak idiot, which was what all these assholes were.

The whole gathering made him feel restless, trapped, and when even the alcohol couldn’t take the edge off anymore, he made a beeline to other end of the room and stepped out on the balcony where he could be alone.

Well, almost.

“So this is where you slinked off to,” Levi said.

He had noticed Mike was missing earlier, but had thought that maybe he had become swallowed up like Erwin. Instead it seems he had wandered out here, and Levi wondered why he hadn’t thought to do the same thing rather than try and hide behind various topiary for the better part of the night.

“Needed some fresh air,” Mike answered, tapping the side of his nose.

Levi snorted. “What do you expect when you’re in a room full of pigs?”

He walked over and leaned against the railing like Mike, eyes catching on a dark spot on the taller man’s shirt.

“What is _that_?”

“Wine. Someone bumped me,” he added, rolling his eyes when Levi squinted at him as if trying to judge just how sloshed he must be to miss his own mouth.

“It’s going to be hell to get out later.”

Mike shrugged. “Maybe. But right now it’s not so bad.”

“How so?” Levi asked. He was practically itching to wash the thing right now.

“I would think going back to the party looking so sloppy would be bad manners, it might ‘tarnish our reputation’,” he said, quoting Shaddis’s speech from the carriage ride there.

“I’m pretty sure he meant that for me, and me alone.”

“I had to sit through it, too.”

”Poor baby,” Levi scoffed.

“You should make it up to me.”

“Oh?” Levi feigned disinterest, but watched with rapt attention out of the corner of his eye as Mike shifted closer, pressed their arms together.

“Mm-hm,” he hummed as he leaned over. “I hear there are some very nice rooms in this castle. Maybe you could give me a tour of one.”

Levi shivered as Mike’s breath puffed across his ear.

Lately they had been experimenting with what they could get away with and where. Whether it was exploring each other’s mouths behind the stables, or grinding against each other in the gap between the barracks and the mess hall, or pressing their fingers to each other’s skin inside the equipment shed.

They hadn’t been caught yet, but this was a new place, a new challenge, and the potential for getting caught made it much more exciting.

“What happened to trying not to tarnish our reputation?” Levi asked as he turned his head, his nose bumping Mike’s, their lips almost touching.

A sharp tapping from behind them made them both jump, and they looked to see Shaddis on the other side of the closed balcony doors frowning at them. He pointed meaningfully to the party inside before turning and stalking away.

Mike sighed and pushed himself away from the banister.

“Wait.”

Levi stopped Mike before he could turn away. He undid his cravat then reached up and flung the fabric around Mike’s neck, deftly tying it around his collar.

“To cover the stain,” Levi explained when Mike raised an eyebrow at him. “You can give it back to me later,” he said with a smirk, fingers trailing along Mike’s arm as he stepped away.

The smile stayed as he slipped back into the castle, Mike hot on his heels.


End file.
